The overall objective of the research outlined in this proposal is to comprehensively assess the reproductive biologic status of spinal cord injured patients with the intention of improving their sexual rehabilitation. We will concentrate efforts on paraplegic patients, emphasizing lower level lesions (T5 and below), and evaluate 1) erection/emission/ejaculation status using rectal probe electrostimulation techniques, 2) serum gonadotropin and steroid hormonal status using radioimmunoassay techniques, and 3) testicular morpphological status employing a simple biopsy technique with accompanying light and scanning electron microscopic evaluation. We will also utilize male chimpanzees as animal models to continue experimental studies directed at developing additional knowledge of the means by which erection and/or ejaculation are produced using rectal probe electrostimulation.